1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card, and particularly to an electrical card which can be manufactured efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cards are widespread, such as PC cards, also known as data card or IC cards, are available according to standards of the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). A conventional PC card as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,801 typically comprises an insulative frame, a connector mounted on a front end of the insulative frame, an upper shell and a lower shell mounted onto an upper side and a lower side of the insulative frame respectively, a circuit board supported by the insulative frame. The frame includes a pair of longitudinal side bars, a transverse bar interconnecting the side bars, and a plate-like cover formed integrally with the side bars. Since the side bars are spaced a long distance from each other, and the length of each side bar is big, the overall dimension of the frame becomes so large that a corresponding mold for making the frame is designed to include less cavities, thus less frames are formed during every molding process, and the production efficiency is definitely decreased.
The cover of the PC card tends to be modified due to various requirements of customers, and the cover may be made separately and then assembled with the upper and lower shell. Such conventional PC card as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,550 comprises an upper shell, a lower shell engaging with the upper shell, an insulative frame including a transverse bar with two short side bars projecting from opposite ends thereof, two covers detachable from the transverse bar and being secured to the upper shell and the lower shell respectively, a connector mounted on a front end of the frame, and a circuit board electrically connected to the connector. However, both the upper shell and the lower shell are made of metal material and define position protrusions and connection holes for locking with each other directly, the locking engagement therebetween may not be reliable due to certain clearances between the position protrusions and the connection holes. Furthermore, the circuit board is disposed on the short side bars and the cover at a front end and a rear end thereof respectively, the circuit board is likely to move under sudden vibrations or distortions, thus making the electrical connection between the circuit board and the connector broken.
It is thus desired to provide an improved card to overcome the shortcomings described above.